


Starstruck

by wastelandcth



Series: Starstruck [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, calum is a fan, he is very puppydog eyes, you're an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandcth/pseuds/wastelandcth
Summary: Calum has the opportunity to work with his celebrity crush. Now he's starstruck.
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Series: Starstruck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194362





	1. Starstruck

Calum wouldn’t admit it, but he had seen pretty much every movie that she was in. It didn’t matter if she had a small role or if she was the main character, he’d seen them all. So when the band was pulled into a meeting about writing a song for a movie she’d be staring in, Calum almost passed out. He couldn’t really concentrate on much of the meeting afterward, his mind on the woman he’d seen on the screen countless times. So when Luke’s hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped back into reality and turned to look at the blonde, his eyebrow-raising.

“Ready to head off?” Luke chuckled, leading him out of the meeting room, “You okay?” he asked him, following the rest of the band out to the car.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do we need to do about this song? How are we even supposed to know what the movie is about?” he asked and chuckled, getting his sunglasses on and getting settled in the car, his mind wandering off to her again as the car drove off, Luke’s voice blurring into the background as he recalled the meeting.

Being an actress was her favorite thing in the world. She was able to throw herself into made-up worlds, with made-up characters and adventures. She’d gotten to travel all around the world, filming in the most beautiful places the world had to offer and then coming home to watch all her hard work pay off on the big screen.

She arrived at the studio a couple of minutes early, a yawn escaping her lips as she got out of her car and walked into the viewing room. Her manager had told her about a rough cut of the movie that was ready for promotional uses and she wanted nothing more than to see how the last seven months of her hard work looked. But she was not expecting to find the band she had been following since their start to be sitting in the back row of the room, their laughter filling the room.

She’d listened to 5 Seconds of Summer ever since her best friend back home showed her a video of their Teenage Dirtbag cover. And she’d even been to a couple of the shows they’d had in LA, she wouldn’t admit it to anyone except her best friend, but the actress did have a soft spot for the bass player. The way his smile could light up the room and the way he poured his heart out on stage made her crush on him a little stronger each time.

So now she stood frozen next to her manager, looking over at the man with the blonde curls and soft brown eyes. Even in the dim lights of the viewing room, she could tell he was smiling, the sound of his laugh making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She cleared her throat and made her way into the room, greeting each of the guys, her cheeks flushing as she shook Calum’s hand. She met his eyes, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt his warm hand against hers. Shaking his hand, she gave him a small nod and took a seat next to her manager in the row in front of them, her eyes turning to the screen as the movie started.

Calum’s leg couldn’t stop bouncing as he watched the movie. He was meant to be paying attention to the plot of the movie, trying to find any inspiration for a song they could write. But all he could do was stare at her on the screen, it was the only thing to distract him over the fact that she had shaken his hand and was now sitting in front of him. She was sitting in front of him and all he could do was try to keep his breathing steady and quiet, his hands were sweating and he realized that this is what other people felt when they met him.

Calum is once again pulled away from his thoughts as the lights in the room turn on and he has to squint to get accustomed to them. His eyes immediately meeting hers in the bright room. He smiled at her, his eyes moving down to look at his hands as he stood up with the rest of the band.

“It was nice meeting you all,” she said softly as she walked over to them, “I hope you guys enjoy the movie. Hope it gave you good inspiration for the song. I’m excited to hear it, I’m a big fan.” she nodded, her rambling causing her to blush. She was nervous, especially in front of Calum, she couldn’t meet his eyes and couldn’t stop her mouth from talking about him.

“Thank you, means a lot. Calum’s a big fan of yours too,” Michael laughed softly, “He’s seen all of your movies.” he shrugged, following Ashton and Luke out of the room as Calum and her stood shocked.

“I…” Calum started and laughed nervously, his eyes met hers and he nodded slowly, “It was a good movie.” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze shifting to look over as the boys called his name, “Hopefully I’ll see you around?” he asked and nodded as he walked off to meet the boys.

She laughed softly and nodded, waving at him as he walked off, “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you at the premiere.” she called out, waving at him once more before turning to her manager.

And so a few months later, when they both arrived at the after party of the premiere, Calum found himself holding your hand, his cheeks flushing as the song the band had written played out on the speakers.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum can't believe she agreed to a date.

When Calum received a text from their manager with her phone number attached, he couldn’t help but smile and tell the boys. It had been a few days since they’d all met at the pre-screening of the movie, Calum and his bandmates were in the studio, trying to come up with a song for the movie that went along with the storyline and message. Calum’s excitement almost made him forget to save the number, his fingers quickly typing your name under the contact information. The boys teased him, of course, they had, they hadn’t seen Calum get so flustered meeting another celebrity in a while. It wasn’t until after they all went their separate ways for the night that Calum had decided to send her a text message, telling her that it had been a pleasure to meet her and that he was truly a huge fan of her work.

Text messages moved to phone calls and those led to Facetimes. Most of the time they started off with Calum on the couch of his living room, Duke laying on his lap as he chatted with her about his day, giving her little sneak peeks of the song whenever he could. Sometimes she’d call him in the middle of the day, asking for advice on what to have for lunch, her talking about a funny story from the set of the latest project she was working on as she would stir whatever she was making for lunch that day.

A couple of weeks after their first meeting, Calum decided to take the jump and ask her out on a date. They’d been going on mini-dates already, at least that’s what he had considered their Facetime calls were, practice date, where he could get to know her more, become her friend if that’s all they were meant to be. Calum decided that the next time they talked, he was going to ask her out on a proper date, see her in person for the first time since that day at the production studio. What Calum didn’t expect as he sat down in his office to work on going through some of the emails that Ashton was bugging him to answer was for her picture to pop up on his phone, his laptop also alerting him on the incoming call.

“Hey! Are you busy tonight?” she asked him happily as she saw his face pop up on the screen. She hadn’t given him the chance to answer before she held up a set of tickets, “The studio is holding this party tonight, I wanted to know if you wanted to go? I know it’s very last minute but I was so busy this week it slipped my mind until my PA asked me what I was wearing and I…will you come with me, please? I promise it’ll be fun and if you get bored we can just ditch it and go to that vegetarian place you told me by the pier?” she rushed out, trying her best to convince him to go with her.

Most of the time she went alone, never really wanting to drag someone to events that she found boring. The rooms filled with executives who wanted to know how much money they would make off of the latest release or the other actors trying to mooch off the directors for new roles. She usually only stayed for an hour or so, claiming she had an early night in order to get back to work, which usually meant she’d go back to her apartment and watch whatever seemed interesting on Netflix. But she knew things would be different if Calum went along. She’d have someone to talk to about something other than movies and acting, she’d probably laugh at him losing his mind over the other actors at the event.

“I’d love to go with you, what time should I pick you up?” Calum’s voice rang out of her speaker, a smile on his face.

A few hours later, they were both sitting in Calum’s car. The party was long forgotten as they both shared some pad see ew, it had been her idea to leave the party early, Calum could’ve spent all night there listening to everyone talk about movie production and the movie magic. But she had been distracted for most of the party, watching as Calum’s eyes lit up with every new corner of the party that they explored. She knew that he loved movies, so it was no surprise when he couldn’t help but ask her about everything and everyone there, smiling politely as people would come up to them to start conversations with her. After about an hour or so of talking, she took Calum’s hand in hers, the small gesture causing both of them to blush, leading him over to where they’d park his car.

“I didn’t think anyone else liked vegetarian pad see ew.” Calum chuckled, looking over at her as he parked the car once they’d gotten to the lookout spot. “The boys always pad thai which is still good but,” he shrugged, “This is definitely superior to any other dish.” he laughed. He was nervous, which meant he couldn’t shut up no matter how hard he tried to. They’d talked pretty much every day at this point, but being next to her in the car alone was different than texting or calling her on the phone, this was more personal, he couldn’t hide himself away if he blushed at something she’d said to him or when he realized he’d been staring at her for too long.

“Are you kidding me? I have loved it ever since you told me about it.” she said happily as she looked at him happily, “I ordered from that one place, you told me about, it’s so amazing! You always have good recommendations, one of the things I like about you.” she admitted, her cheeks flushing as she realized what’d she told the boy with the curls.

Calum really wished he could hide away from her, the blush in his cheeks giving away the fact that he felt the same for her, “Would this…would this be considered a date?” Calum asked quietly as he looked out of the windshield, his eyes meeting the moon as he took a sip of his lemonade. “I…I’d like to think so at least,” he mumbled as he turned his head to look back at her.

Her eyes widened a bit as she listened to him, a smile on her face as she nodded. “I think so too.” she smiled, her hand reaching out to hold his, “You’re a very important person to me, you know?” she mumbled quietly, “You’re always interested in what I have to say, even if it’s something small. You never judge me when I talk about the mistakes I’ve made. You always make me smile, even when you’re judging my dog.” she laughed quietly and looked down at their hands, his ring clad fingers overpowering her hands. She’d never been good at expressing her own feelings, playing a character was easier than being able to say what she truly felt. But with Calum, she felt safe with Calum. He was warm and deep conversations, he was late nights and iced coffees, he was Calum. One second he was a ball of laughter, soft hoodies, and squishy cheeks, and then in a blink of an eye he was a rockstar, a bass line running through his veins and his name heard throughout a crowd of thousands of people.

Calum’s smile was bigger than he ever thought possible. If someone would’ve told him a couple of months ago that he’d be sitting in his car looking out at the city lights on a date with her, the woman he’d watched on the screen for years, he would’ve thought they were crazy. But the world had a funny way of working out, he realized as he looked down at their joined hands, his thumb running over her knuckles. “You’re very important to me too, you have been, for a long time.” he nodded, “I just, I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m not the best at this…the whole relationship thing. I…last time I got hurt so bad I didn’t leave my place for weeks, Ashton had to come and make sure I wasn’t passed out next to a bottle every morning.” he sighed, “And I…I don’t want to lose you over a mistake I make or…” he frowned, shrugging a bit and looking back up at her.

“Calum, you know I would never make you or I rush into anything we’re not prepared for. Remember that roller skating party all of us went to? Where you stood with me on the kid’s side because I was too afraid to join everyone?” she asked softly, both of them laughing at the memory of her gripping the wall in fear as little kids skated with ease around her. “That’s how we are, we support each other, through the scary parts and the pretend scary parts.” she nodded, “If you want to just stay friends, then friends it is. But I…I like you Calum. And I know you know that I’ll never hurt you. That I would never do anything close to what she did to you.” she said quietly, her eyes meeting his for the first time since he’d spoken in the car.

“Don’t think first dates are meant to be this deep, huh?” he chuckled quietly and pulled his bottom lip between his lips. “Gonna have to make it up to you with the next one. Gonna have to do better when I ask you again.” he nodded and rubbed the back of her hand. Calum saw the smile on her face, saw the twinkle in her eyes as she laughed, and shook her head.

“Technically I asked you out…” she teased, laughing quietly as she brought their hands up and pressed her lips to the back of his, “Still waiting for you to ask me out on a date, Hood.” And Calum did, he asked her out on one date to the museum, and then another to the aquarium, and another on a road trip. Every date ending with them both sitting on the hood of his car, looking up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wastelandcth.tumblr.com


	3. She's My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation together proves how starstruck Calum can get.

Calum was used to being stopped for photos whenever he and the band were out and about. He was used to being stopped for photos whenever he was on his own as well. What Calum wasn’t used to was being stopped for pictures when he was with her. It had only happened a handful of times, usually when they’d be around a more touristy part of town. He didn’t mind it too much, especially when everyone he was meeting was very respectful and usually, they’d all have a nice conversation before continuing on with their day.

Calum had invited her out to a music video shoot, the band’s new single leading them out to San Francisco to shoot for a couple of days. She’d eagerly agreed, loving the city so she’d never pass up an opportunity to visit and explore, especially when she got to explore with Calum. It was also an opportunity for her to see Calum’s side of work, usually, he’d come to visit her on whatever set she was working in during the week when he had downtime. Watching from behind the scenes as she worked her magic for the big screen, the elaborate costumes that her most recent project required made her transform into a space queen. But now she was going to be able to experience how the band shot a music video, she was going to be able to see him and his best friends jam out to their newest song, creating a perfect visual to represent the song and their new song.

On one of the days where the weather didn’t permit the band to film, Calum had suggested that they get an early start on sightseeing. The rainy day would usually deter many of the tourists from leaving their hotel rooms to explore but they’d both come prepared with rain jackets and umbrellas. As they walked out, hand in hand, into the rainy streets of San Francisco, Calum couldn’t help but feel excited to explore the city. They were staying near a couple of museums and an aquarium, the idea of going to browse popping up over breakfast. Handing the tickets over to her, Calum watched as she put them into her bag, making sure to keep them as a memory of their day out in the rain, before leading him into the aquarium.

The atmosphere of the aquarium was calm, the soft music playing over the speakers interrupted every so often by announcements being made and the occasional child who would shriek over a fish. As they both made their way through the exhibits, Calum couldn’t help but notice the way she was illuminated by the blue light shining off the tanks, his hand squeezing hers gently as he read a fact from one of the posters near the tank.

“You sure do know a lot about fish for someone in a band, rock star.” she teased, her body leaning against his as she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. “Didn’t know you were a marine biologist.” she laughed, finally pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Oh totally, all you need to do is learn how to read very small prints in a dark aquarium room. Nothing too complicated, superstar,” he replied, his eyes squinting dramatically as he moved closer to the poster which was only illuminated by a small white light and the blue of the tank. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Makes you feel small when you think about the ocean and everything it hides,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes focused on the hundreds of jellyfish floating above them.

Walking out of the aquarium an hour later, Calum hadn’t expected the rain to have picked up as much as it had. The wind made the oceans loud and cold as they splashed against one other in the distance. His arm that was wrapped around her shoulder pulled her closer into him, the cold air making his nose turn a shade of red as they both made their way through the pavilion onto their next destination.

The rain was loud against the roof of the building they’d found themselves in. Having to run in to escape the mini burst of hard nonstop rain that hit them on their way to lunch. They both laughed as she wrung the water out of her hair in the sink of the bathroom that the shop owner kindly offered them. The shop had been empty when they’d run in, the sidewalks and streets abandoned to them as the storm forced everyone indoors for the foreseeable future.

As they both stood in the tiny employee bathroom, drying themselves of the cold water, they couldn’t help but laugh at how they were probably the only crazy tourists to venture out on the day the city was hit with a severe storm. Even with the stolen kiss shared between them, cold lips against each other, they’d never regret leaving their hotel room that day. A knock on the door pulled them apart, Calum’s messy curls still sticking to his forehead as he opened the door, the older woman offering them some towels with an embroidered sea lion on them.

A small gasp behind the shop owner made them both turn their heads at the noise. A teenage girl stood behind her, her eyes wide and in shock. Calum smiled a bit at her, he’d seen the look before. She must’ve been a fan of them, the way she kept trying to calm her features, her hands gripping a towel in her hands tightly as her eyes shifted between them and the shop owner.

“This is my daughter, you must excuse her rudeness, she’s a big fan.” the shop owner laughed, “Eliza, why don’t you go check on the rain?” she nodded, Calum watching as her daughter’s eyes widened even more if possible before she scurried off.

A few minutes later, when Calum had followed her out of the bathroom, his hair semi-dry again, they both roamed around the small shop. They looked out the windows of the shop, watching as the storm turned into a soft pitter patter on the concrete. His head turned to look over as Eliza walked back over to them, clutching her phone in her hands tightly. Calum smiled as he watched her, he always waited until people asked for a photo, he didn’t want to assume that everyone who saw him wanted a picture of him, he wasn’t narcissistic like that.

“W-would you mind taking a picture?” Eliza’s voice came out nervously, Calum’s head cocking to the side as he saw Eliza’s gaze on her. “I really love your movies, you’re my favorite actress!” she nodded, turning back to Calum as she had nodded and chuckled, “Would you mind taking the picture for us?” she asked softly, holding out her phone for him.

“Yeah, of course. Smile you two.” Calum chuckled softly, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks as he took the phone from her. Holding it up to get them both into the frame. “Say cheese,” he laughed, smirking as he saw her reaction and snapping a couple of pictures of them. He handed the phone back over, chuckling quietly to himself as he watched his girlfriend and her fan have a conversation about the movies she’d been in.

He found himself strolling over to the checkout area, setting a couple of the souvenirs they’d both picked out. He also set down the sea lion towels, a chuckle leaving him as he handed the shop owner his card.

“She’s a lovely girl, a great actress too.” she nodded as she rang him out, “You’re a lucky guy, make sure you don’t lose her.” she smiled as she handed him the bag with everything he’d bought.

“Of course, she’s everything to me.” Calum nodded and took the bag in his hand, “She’s my baby, the love of my life.” he chuckled quietly and shrugged, “Couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

The soft rain hit them both as soon as they were outside of the shop. Their cab was a few steps away, Calum opening the door for them as he greeted the driver. As they made their way through the winding streets of the city, Calum couldn’t help but feel like San Francisco was going to turn into a city full of memories for them both. And he wasn’t wrong, because a few weeks later, when the music video had been edited and the fans went crazy over it, Calum couldn’t help but miss the city in the rain and with his superstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wastelandcth.tumblr.com


	4. Travels Abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and his superstar travel to Korea for a fan event.

Calum loved when the band traveled to Asia, he loved exploring the cities and getting lost in the cultures they had to offer. They’d be in Korea for two days now, most of which he’d spent too jet-lagged to even remember anything he’d been meant to be doing. But he’d spent the last two weeks missing his girlfriend who he knew would’ve loved to be exploring the city with him. She’d been busy with some media business and due to the time difference that had made it nearly impossible to talk to her much, Calum missed his girlfriend.

The band had been tasked with filming themselves exploring one of the districts in Korea, exploring and trying pretty much any food that they could get their hands on. It had been a day of walking around market halls, getting lost with Ashton in an alleyway, and eating way too many dumplings. Calum barely remembered making it back to his hotel room and falling asleep on the couch, it wasn’t until he heard steady knocking on his door that he shifted from his position and found himself on the floor that he realized he’d been asleep.

Picking himself up from the floor, Calum groaned as he felt the ache in his back. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way towards the door, his brain crowded by sleep and annoyance at whoever kept knocking on his door. With hesitation, he opened the door to at least stop whoever thought they could knock consistently for three minutes from causing the pulsing headache that he was sure would start soon.

“Hey handsome, I was getting worried.” she laughed softly as she saw Calum open the door, his eyes were red from the nap she’d assumed he’d been taking since he never answered her calls or text messages. “Thought you had gotten lost somewhere in Korea and I was going to have to find you.”

Calum didn’t know whether his brain was playing tricks on him or whether she was actually standing in front of him. Maybe it’d been all those dumplings he’d stuffed into his body earlier that day, maybe it was a dumpling-induced sleep coma dream that brought her to his hotel room but he was going to revel in it for as long as he could. It wasn’t until Calum felt her arms wrap around him and pull him close that he realized that it wasn’t a dream and his superstar was in Korea hugging him. And the second he pulled her closer into his arms and felt her body next to his, Calum felt like he was back at home.

Jet lag eventually led both of them back into bed and in each other’s arms. Calum tried his best to stay awake and listen to her as she talked about her plane journey here and why she was even in South Korea with him, but his eyelids drooped and he found himself drifting off in her arms before he could stop himself. The next time Calum woke up, he saw the city lights from the window across the room and heard the rain hitting the window. She was in his arms, both of them having shifted during their sleep with limbs intertwined and her face pressed against his chest. Calum had missed waking up next to her like this, he missed the way she let out quiet noises while she slept and the way her eyebrows would scrunch up when she got too hot and would throw the covers off her body.

A few hours later, as the nightlife in Korea seemed to be crowding the small alleyways that were lined with restaurants and shops that called both their names to explore, Calum found himself with a beer in one hand and the love of his life in the other. The guys had been almost as excited as Calum had been when they heard about her being there, immediately suggesting a night out on the town to celebrate. After a short conversation with the receptionist in the lobby on the best place to find some fun at night, they all found themselves in a karaoke bar singing along while having too many beers and too many plates of food that the waitress would bring them every once in a while. Calum was watching Michael perform his rendition of Bad Romance, a song he surprisingly knew all the lyrics to, while she sang along next to him.

“I’m really glad you’re here. I missed you.” Calum whispered in her ear, “Are you all done filming for the rest of the year?”

“I am. Don’t have anything else scheduled until February, I think.” she mumbled and smiled, “I missed you too.”

The night had gone on with more drinks and more delicious food. By the end of the night, when Calum was leading her back to the hotel room and they were both tumbling down the hallways trying to find their room in a fit of giggles, Calum realized that the band had a busy day the next morning and he was almost definitely waking up with a massive hangover. By the time he and his superstar were laying in bed and in each other’s arms, the sun was rising and Calum knew he’d only have an hour or two of good sleep before he would be woken up by someone from their team knocking on the door.

The fan event had been the band’s idea, a way to give back to all the fans who they rarely got to see and interact with. It was a weekend event where the band would do panels and end it all with a concert. What Calum and the band didn’t know was that the host of the show just happened to be their favorite superstar. When Calum woke up that morning, his head pounding and the other side of his hotel bed cold, he couldn’t help but be in a bad mood. As he jumped into the shower and tried to wake up, he couldn’t help but let his sour mood cloud the fact that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She’d probably left to grab some breakfast or to explore the city on her own while Calum had to survive a hangover and deal with hours of press.

Riding in the car to wherever the event was being held, at this point in the morning, Calum didn’t even bother to ask where they were headed; he just hoped they had coffee. He still had no messages from her about where she was and Calum had almost thought he’d dreamed of her being there but his hangover definitely wasn’t a dream. So when he and the guys walked into the event center where their fan concert was going to be held, he hadn’t expected to see her on the center stage doing a mic check.

“What’re you doing?” Calum asked with a frown, his eyebrows furrowing as he walked over to her, “You just disappeared this morning without saying anything!” he whined.

“I told you I was hosting the event.” she giggled out, way too cheery for someone who had drunk almost as much as Calum had the night before. “I had to be here early to go over the schedule and figure out what I was going to say.”

So maybe Calum wasn’t the best listener, maybe he was a little jet-lagged and that meant that he didn’t hear the moment she’d told him exactly what she was doing here with him in South Korea. But now that things made sense, Calum’s sour mood seemed to go away and he was even more excited about the show than he had been before. With a kiss on her forehead and a promise to see her before the show started, Calum left to find the rest of his band and get ready for what was sure to be a great show.

Calum had been obsessed with staring out of his hotel room window. The view of the city had been his favorite since that first night the band had landed and he’d been missing his superstar. Even now, as he heard her singing from the shower while he wound down from the meet and greets, the signings, and the concert of the day, he was still entranced by the city lights below him. He was glad that they had a few more days in Seoul, something he hadn’t been glad about a few days ago, but now he had more time to spend with the love of his life in a city full of adventure. Taking one last look at the skyline, Calum smiled before walking off to join his superstar in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wastelandcth.tumblr.com


End file.
